New World Same Danger
by StarlovedHeroine
Summary: First Fan Fic so hopefully it will turn out ok. Rate M cause their will be sex, death, violence and language. I hope you all enjoy. AU Multiple Couplings there will defiantly be Dean/Cas and Sam/Gabriel eventually. Main Dean and Cas though why because I love them haha.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: There will be M for multiple couplings eventually. **** Oh and probably death and violence and of course language**

**Back Story**: A demonically possessed witch has used a forgot Angelic Weapon to manipulate time and stop Sam and Dean's mother from dying. But like Castiel says you cannot change destiny. And while the buys might not currently be hunters that doesn't stop their fates as hunters to change. Both demons and Angels know this and have been diligently watching them grow.

John and Mary couldn't have been more proud of their sons. Both surpassing all their wildest dreams, Dean attending Sanford, graduating the past year with a degree in business and Sam there now studying pre law. Dean was setting up to open up a bar in down town Lawrence once he returned to town to go along with the car lot and repair shop he had turned into a booming overnight success the summer he graduated.  
Both their sons had beautiful girlfriends who the parents approved of. Dean was dating a beautiful young blonde he met on his return to Kansas the year before named Jo. Sam was dating another blonde named Jess who met at school upon starting there.  
All there fears seemed to be put at ease especially since Mary knew about the yellow eyed demon Azazel deal. She had never seen him come for his deal she made to save John. She had given up her life of hunting and raised her loving family. John had eventually found out about Mary's pass and the deal but when nothing happened they thought no more of it. But little did they know.

Mary sat in the living room of their house in Lawrence waiting impatiently for her sons to return home. Dean had gone out to pick Sam up for summer break and they were both heading back now, should be arriving any minute. And John should be returning from the repair shop that he managed at the car lot that Dean owned, any minute. She smiled and sipped on her tea as the soaps on her screen began to turn into fuzz. She immediately set her cup down and stood up slowly. She checked her breath and turned slowly.

"It is not a ghost Mary," She stopped in her tracks and couldn't help reverting to her old hunting ways when strange things happen. "But they will be coming."

Mary turns and faces the kitchen and sees a couple of guys standing in there. On shorter than the other missing around getting himself a drink from the fridge, the other standing in the door way staring her down his bright blue eyes flashing. Mary knew those eyes he was the principle that the boy's high school. He didn't seem to have aged one bit, in fact he might have even looked younger.

"Mr. Novak…what are you talking about? Ghost aren't even real…" she laughed slightly trying to brush off his comment as if she didn't believe they were real.  
"Give it up Mary…we know all about you, your family, and your past," the fridge door closed as the other man strolled over to them. Mary tried to hide the shock on her face as he revealed himself as the Dean of the boy's college.

"Mr. LeKey…" Mary inches her way to the fire place to try and get closer to her iron poker. "How did you get in here…?"

"Simple put the door; we used the knob and opened it, like any normal person would…" noticing her hand. "Iron…Mary…we're not ghost…"

"I know but…" she quickly pulls on the never used fire place shovel hand in the set and a wall panel falls open and she grabs a gun out from inside it and holds it up to them.

" You're not going to make having a simple conversation with you easy are you Mary," Mr. Novak noted in a low husky voice, "I am going to make this simple Mary, nothing hidden in this house can harm us but we are glad to see you've kept it around because you are going to need it. The demons are coming and they still want your son."

"What…" Mary paused and took in a breathe, "What are you then and how do you know what's going on?!"

"We're friends, sent here by a high power, sent back from different points in time to protect your children from the deal you made. We are here to help, we have seen an alternate world were you, Mary, are dead a lost soul without your family and your sons fight on. We are here to help keep the peace but you know very well that demons won't accept peace as an answer. Now things are going to get ugly and ugly quickly and you will need us by your side."

Mary didn't budge, didn't move the gun as Mr. Novak made his speech, she just stared into his eyes, and she felt a shutter come over her. "Tell me what you are, and then maybe we can talk…"

"Mary…we're angels…We're here to help," Mr. Nova stated blatantly.

"Angels aren't real…" she scoffed out.

"Really…Oh my Satan! You believe in demons, hell, ghosts, and Angels aren't real. Mary…" Mr. LeKey scolded and looked over to Mr. Novak and smirked, "On three Castiel…," Mr. LeKey grins mischievously and holds up his fingers counting. On three they both reveal their shadow cast wing. Because their real wings would have destroyed the house.

Mary's jaw falls and so does the gun as John walks in the room seeing the sight as well. Castiel shifts his steely glance to John as Mary finally acknowledges his presence. John stiffens his shoulders and the shadow of their wings fade from his face.

"It's happening isn't it Mary…You said everything was going to be fine!" John said gruffly as he slammed the door as he walked in. "And who the hell are you?" He gestures to the angels before looking at them more closely. "I…I know you two."

"Hello John, I'm Gabriel and this is Castiel…and for the umpteenth time we are here to help protect your boys, isn't anyone listening to me."


	2. Chapter 2

Dean sat in the front of his Impala, Jo riding shot gun as Sam rested his head against the back window Jess' feet in his lap. Dean smiles thinking this is the life as he passed the sign saying Welcome to Lawrence. Jo laughs as Dean air drums to Van Halen at the first stop light in town. He waves mid drum as a few familiar faces cross in front of his car. The light changes and the head on threw the town. Jess smiles as she looks around at the beautiful scenery, she had never been here before and was taking it all in. She nudges Sam with her foot and he groggily moves his head and then smiles goofily as Dean parks the car outside their childhood home. Dean smirks as he hears old clunkers pull up behind them.

Dean jumps out of the car and moves his seat for Sam to get out as Bobby gets out of his car. Bobby worked for Dean managing his car shop with his dad. Bobby had moved to Lawrence, right after his wife died and almost instantly became a part of the Winchester family. Dean and Sam almost considered him a second dad.

"Hey you idjits ever think to tell me your bringing Sam home today. I found out from your dad at work today," He walks over and slaps a one armed head around both the boys as Jo lets Jess out of the car.

"Bobby, I told ya last week that Deano and I were heading to pick up Sam." Dean wrinkles his nose a bit at her choice of pet name as Bobby eyes up Jess before moving over to her.

"You must be Jess. Sam here tell all about you ever time I call him," He extends his hand and Jess takes it flashing a blushing smile in Sam's direction and he smirks. He did talk about her a lot. Sam liked to brag about her, even sometimes too much as if compensating for something, but he couldn't help himself he scored big with this one.

Bobby helps the boys and their girls get their bags from the trunk of the Impala. He helps them carry them up to the front door. Dean knocks bluntly on the door and looks back of his brother with his trademark smirk. They wait a while and Dean turns back to the door shifting a glance at Jo as he knocks again. They hear scuffling inside and Bobby furrows his brow as Jo edges her way in closer to Dean. Soon the door pops open and John stands there smiling at his sons.

"Sorry for the delay boys…come on in…,"John stands a side and takes a few steps back as Mary pokes her head in from the kitchen.

"Told you I heard the door John…My boys come here, your dad and Bobby can take your bags upstairs," John looks over at Mary with stern eyes and she gives him a sweet smile. Dean doesn't hesitate to pass the bags off and go over and hug his mother tightly. Jo smirks as she helps John and Bobby take the bags up the stairs. They hear Sam and Jess greet Mary from the top on the steps.

They opened the door to Sam's old room and John looked to Bobby and Jo for a look of shock as Gabriel is standing there, but they don't seemed shocked at all.

"So it's startin?" Bobby looks at Gabriel and John lifts his hand to his head.

"You knew Bobby, about all these crazy demon things?" John frowned and looked at Jo. "Jo…"

"John…I said we had been watching your boys. Castiel and I may be Angels but we can't be everywhere at once. God told us who to turn to and we have sought out their help. We have been building a small army preparing for the day the demons would try to raise theirs." Gabriel noted and a solemnly tone then smirks, "Besides we hooked them up with some hot connections," Gabriel smirks in Jo's direction.

Jo shifts and cocks a hip while smirking. "Yeah yeah…Look John before you go trying to give me a speech about why am I with Dean. That's not part of the gig and I wouldn't have even agreed to go out with him if I didn't at least find him attractive. I know how protective you are of your boys. And well I'm here to protect them too. We're not angels either we're hunters we have been fighting what has been coming for a while."

John sighs gruffly and runs his hands threw his hair. It was a lot for him to take in in one day. He never would have believed this in a million years, or so he thought, but surprisingly he was coping with this better than he had ever expected. He was a little ticked at Jo's methods to get closer to his son but it was clever Dean could never turn down a pretty face. Jo's smiles and grips Johns arm letting him know everything was going to be ok. Jo wasn't about to bust his bubble about herself and Dean but they had broken up nearly two weeks before but were still really close.

"Alright, then, let's get back down stairs to the boys…" John patted Jo's hand before she removed it.

"I think I am just going to linger up here and finish putting these protective hex bags in the walls. Besides I think Sam and Dean would wonder how I beat them here," Gabriel smirks and shakes the leather pouches in his hands. Jo and Bobby smirk a bit as they follow John back downstairs.

After the boys hug their mom the move into the kitchen and both stop in their tracks. Their mom moves beside them ad pats them on the shoulders as they go. Dean's throat goes dry as he starts into the icy blue depths of his former principal's eyes. Dean felt his pulse quicken as the man stood up and smiled softly, his lips parting slowly to show his pearly whites. Dean felt his lips curl up at the corners. His mind traced back to his high school days were he would get in trouble just to see those baby blues, he never told anyone that of course, kept it as his little secret.

"Boys you remember Mr. Novak?" Mary asked as she gestures to him. Sam extends his hand and extends his hand shaking Mr. Novak's. Dean hesitates before placing his hand into the firm grip of Castiel's hand. Dean felt tinges rush up his spin. "He brought his car into the shop and got to talking with your dad, we thought it would be a pleasant surprise for you two if he was here."

"Yeah mom," Sam smirks as grins, "It's nice to see you again."

"Likewise Samuel…Dean…can I have my hand?" Castiel looks down at his hand. Dean slowly lets go and pushes his hand into his pockets. Jo pops up next too Dean and Castiel's eyes flash as he smiles again.

"Hi…" Dean finally chokes out to Castiel and Jo takes his hand softly removing it from his pocket, "Oh Mr. Novak this is Jo Harvelle…"

"We've met…" Jo extends her hand as Jess just clutches onto Sam, "He comes into my mom's place on Friday nights. Two scotch on the rocks and peanuts galore."

Castiel smirks as Dean looks over at Jo and gives a halfhearted smile. Just as Dean was about to open up his mouth Jess doubles over in pain screaming at the top of her lungs making a break for the front door.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam looks down at Jess in shock as she scraps and drags her nails down the door frame to the outside of the house trying to get outside. Smoke begins rising off her back as she breaks the frame and bust down the door making her way outside. Gabriel is hears the noises and rushes down the steps, the boys still in too much shock trying to figure out what's happening to Jess to focus on his appearance with the group.

Jess tears off into the yard past the now active hoodoo symbols on the porch as everyone inside files out onto the porch. Dean shifts his gaze from Jess to Castiel, Castiels blue eyes fixed in wondering at Jess, a suspicious wondering. _I wonder what he is thinking. Does he know what's wrong with Jess?_ Dean feels Jo's hand on his arm and turns his attention to her then follows her gaze back to Jess.

"Fucking hoodoo…Burns like a bitch," Jess hissed out slowly as she stood up cracking her neck and back in unnatural ways.

"Jes...sica…Are you ok?" Sam questions worriedly and edges closer to the steps off the porch.

"Sam…I don't know…what's happening…help me…I think I need to go to the hospital." She quickly changed her tone and sounded pure and sweet again, her big eyes swelling up with tears. Sam felt his heart ache and her went to go run to be by her side when Gabriel stepped forward and grabbed his arm and pulled him back on to the porch. Sam gasps and pulls his arm away finally noticing who the strong hand on his arm belonged too.

"Dean LeKey…" Sam whispers under his breath before Jess' tears and cries stop as she coughs clearing her voice.

"You…I knew there was something odd about you...,"Jess moved to the edge of the steps as far as she could get to them. Jess just eyes Gabriel over and sneers a bit furrowing her pretty pink lips. Gabriel gives his trademark smirk and moves Sam back onto the porch and behind him. Jess titles her head sharply before turning around and walking up the path in front of the house.

"Fucking Angels!" Jess whirls around quickly and is back at the steps in no time, "Always got to be putting your noses in where they don't belong!"

"We're just going Gods bidding and protecting the Winchester is gods bidding," Castiel answers solemnly.

"Oh really God wants you to protect both of them…That hardly seems right…considering," Jess eyes Sam up and down smirking. Sam gulps causing pain in his dry throat. He had never seen Jess look at him like that.

"Destiny has been rewritten and we can fix the fine print, iron out a few unwanted wrinkles, so to speak," Gabriel makes a straightening hand gestures and Jess rolls her shoulders back.

"That's impossible!" she hissed again as if running through it all in her mind.

"Not entirely, so it seems," Castiel states earnestly. "So who are you?"

"Did the yellow-eyed demon send you?" Mary whispers from in the back of the crowd and with that Jess starts laughing and moves away again. She turns around then turns her head looking back over her shoulder eyes slowly clouding yellow.

"Azazel. Since when do you inhabit chick?" Gabriel scoffed at him.

"It was a great way to get to Sammy. Keep my eyes on my favorite child…Also…the self-love I feel when I touch this body is…" Jess runs her hands down her body and over her breast turning around slowly, with her eyes closed. She opens them slowly biting her lower lip, "And I never experience human sex like that either…Sammy is a monster in the sack, just another reason I am glad I picked this meat."

"Man you have a sick sort of since about you. Taking on a female form and getting your jollies. I never knew you had it in you," Gabriel smirked.

"Why do you keep referencing Jess as a him?" Sam asks cautiously.

"Azazel is an ancient male demonic energy," Castiel states as Jess winks at Sam.

"But I had sex with her…uhh him…God I fucked that," Sam exclaims.

"Dude, Sammy, that's a messed up threesome you had going on there," Dean smacks her brothers arm.

"Shut up Dean," Sam rubs his forehead.

"Oh don't worry Sam you're my favorite in more ways than one now. Better ass than most mortal women I've been with, must have gotten it from your mother…Hello again Mary. "Jess gives her a playful wave of her fingers and winks.

"Jess…don't hit on my mom," Sam whined a bit and Jess turns back to Sam and Gabriel. Dean shifts up towards his bother.

"Sammy your boy slash girlfriend has the hots for mom," Dean chuckles in his throat.

"Shut up!" Sam moves to the back of the group.

"Let's go inside so we can tell you boys what's going on," Gabriel says placing a hand on the small of Sam's back leading him inside.

"Sammy, keep my number baby, call me...we can play demon and angels," Jess blows him a kiss and winks and Sam shutters under Gabriel's hand as the group moves inside. Bobby shakes his head slowly. Jo laughs lightly as Jess glares at her. Castiel moves backwards to the door and brushes his ass against Dean as he did. Dean felt his cock twitch at the moment of contact. Dean moves past Castiel and as he parents entered the house. Castiel looks at Jess.

"Run a long Azazel. Now is not the time for you…plus you can do no harm here," Castiels blue eyes made a dead stare into the yellow tinted eyes.

"You can't hide in there forever," Jess said teasingly as she disappeared from the front lawn.


End file.
